


Stomach It

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Poisoning, Drunk Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Seizures, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, post Galra reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Could you stomach it, anymore?Could you stand to be a breath away?Can you feel the way your face distorts?Did you think that it could be this way?I can hear you from behind the doorI can feel you from a mile awayAs you're growing out of my controlWill you watch me as I fade away?





	Stomach It

Keith stared at his forearms, at the deep red seeping through the gauze, the wounds a little deeper than he intended. His eyes stung with tears he refused to let fall, his shoulder wound stung, even when the trails had taken place a month ago. His knife felt so heavy in his other hand, weighted with everything he hated about himself. He promised Shiro he wouldn't do this again. Keith hadn't done this since Kerberos, he was doing so well….

 

Finding out he was half Galra, he decided, ranked up with being one of the worst things he fucking knew about himself. Keith knew he was a freak, never fit in with other kids, the families he was forced to live with always told him that something was wrong with him.

 

He was a monster through and through.

 

He reached an unsteady hand to the glass bottle next to his bed, dropping his knife. Buying alien alcohol was probably a dumb idea, but...with being two bottles in and chugging down the third he gave no shits. In fact, he wasn't even feeling drunk, or whatever that felt like. His vision was just a little wavy, and his body felt heavier. Keith watched the questionable liquid swirl in the bottle, eyes watering. His teammates were all afraid of him now. Allura, when no one was around, would tell him he was better off being shot out of an airlock. Coran tiptoed around him, but he was only Number Four to the Altean so it didn't matter what Coran did. Shiro, Shiro was the only one that didn't truly look at him like he was a monster. But Keith could see it, right underneath the kindness. That cold hatred for the race that mutilated his arm and forced him to fight for their enjoyment. Not even their relationship could save this, not now.

 

Maybe….maybe he should launch himself out of an air lock-

 

A knock on his door made him lift his head.

 

“Dinner time, Mullet.”

 

Keith didn't answer Lance, no point. He waited for the footsteps to disappear before getting to his feet, the world around him shifting violently. Was this what being drunk felt like? Keith didn't like it. Felt wrong. Why was he so fucking cold? Alcohol was supposed to warm you up, wasn't it?

 

Gripping the bottleneck in his hand, Keith managed to get his door open. He used the wall for support as he stumbled down the hallway, searching for….what was he doing again? The lights above him vibrated and pulsed, swirling colors and patterns in his vision. Wait- airlock. He needed the airlock. But, why? Fresh air? In...space? That didn't sound right, but he kept walking. His stupid feet kept trying to trip him up, and there was angry buzzing in the back of his skull. Keith ignored it. Why was it there anyway?

 

Finally, he found himself in front of one of the airlocks. Now if he could just- hit the button- the- button- fuck, his hand was stupid too. He pressed his forehead to the window of the door.

 

What was he doing again?

 

“Keith?”

 

Shiro blinked, watching Keith fumble with the airlock, a bowl of warm soup in his hand. The Black Paladin had come to bring his boyfriend dinner, only to find his room empty. He tilted his head as the Red Paladin tried to get his hand on the airlock button again, confusion growing.

 

“Keith? Baby? You missed dinner, what are you doing?” Shiro reached out with one hand, eyes widening when Keith stumbled back and brought a bottle to his lips, downing the rest of its contents. He pointed an unsteady hand at the airlock and mumbled.

 

“Are- are you drunk? Where did you get alcohol?” Shiro dropped the bowl, moving forward and holding Keith by his shoulders. “Keith? Sweety, how much did you drink?”

 

“......’Llura sai-.....lock…” Keith swayed, eyes glassy and unfocused.

 

“Allura? What did Allura say about a lock?” Shiro felt Keith's face with his flesh hand, frowning at how cold and clammy his skin was. “Baby, how much?”

 

Keith murmured again, his eyes sliding somewhere to the left as he slid down the wall. Shiro bit his lip, deciding on taking him to the medbay. He pinged Coran before carefully scooping Keith into his arms. His worry increased as he continued to murmur something about Allura and a lock, waving the bottle in his hand unsteadily.

 

The medbay doors swooshed open, Coran standing near a cot. He blinked when Shiro set Keith down.

 

“Oh dear, what happened to Number Four?” Coran immediately began to look him over, the others walking in shortly after.

 

“What's wrong?” Allura’s mouth pressed into a thin line seeing Keith on the cot. Shiro frowned, glancing at her with a cold stare.

 

“Found him in front of the airlock.” Shiro held Keith's hand, rubbing gently. His eyes snapped back to his wrist when his thumb ran over the gauze covering Keith's forearm.

 

_ ‘Oh, Keith….’  _ Shiro bit the inside of his cheek. He thought Keith had stopped this. Something must have triggered a relapse-

 

“Quiznack! Number 1, how much of this did he drink?” Coran looked to him, panicked, holding the bottle Keith had.

 

“I don't know. I don't even know where he got it-”

 

The room stilled when Keith groaned. His eyes cracked open, wavering in his skull.

 

“Sh…Sh-r….” Keith’s voice ended on a choked gurgle as he began to vomit, body twitching and convulsing. Shiro, without thinking, immediately rolled Keith onto his side. He paled at the waves of sickly purple Keith was bringing up.

 

“C-Coran what's happening?” Pidge gripped at her shirt, freezing as Keith's seizure picked up in intensity.

 

The Altean swore to himself, quickly filling a syringe.

 

“Allura, help me hold out his arm.” Coran struggled to help Shiro get Keith still enough without hurting him. The Black Paladin swallowed thickly, doing his best to keep himself calm.

 

_ ‘It's ok, he's fine, Coran is here he can fix it-’  _ Shiro glanced at Allura, and scowled.

 

She was just standing there, eyes wide, hands clenched into fists.

 

“ _ Allura _ !” Shiro's temper flared, but his shout got her moving. She and the other Paladins helped hold Keith still enough for Coran to give him the injection. The seizure finally let up, and the Red Paladin stilled.

 

Coran and Shiro straightened Keith out on the cot before the Altean began to flit about the room, gathering this and that while looking over the bottle Keith had.

 

“Number 1, do you know how much Number 4 consumed?” Coran brought over another syringe full of green liquid.

 

“I-I don't know. He just, he was near the airlock…” Shiro paused, looking back to Allura and getting to his feet. “What did you say to him about a lock?”

 

The color drained from her face as her eyes snapped up to Shiro, and he felt his temper rising when she didn't speak.

 

“Coran, I found two more bottles.” Pidge ran back into the infirmary, Shiro hadn't noticed her leave.

 

“Oh dear. This brand is toxic to Galra..” Coran mumbled it, but they all heard. The Altean ushered everyone out except for Shiro. He would have words with Allura later.

 

It took about an hour for Coran to find the right medicine before he retired for the night. He wasn't sure how long it would take for the alcohol to leave Keith's system, and the pods wouldn't be able to clear it for him.

 

Shiro pushed another cot right up against Keith's, laying down and pulling the blanket over him. He watched the ragged rise and fall of the Red Paladin's chest as he brushed a damp lock of hair from his forehead.

 

“Don't worry, starburst. I'll be here when you wake up.” Shiro gently took Keith's hand in his own, drifting off into a light slumber.


End file.
